multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: The Meeting
Prologue Gebek-Dur'na looked out the window in awe at the massive spaceship, " All crews prepare for docking!" He shouted into the intercom. The viewscreen turned to static, and he could make a few tall figures. The figures muttered something in their language, and the screen focused, revealing tall scaly creatures. "Greetings, we dont have time, we are going to board your ship." said the liberus on the screen. "What? Explain yourself" Said the Astin. "There is no time! We will explain when we ge there!" the Liberus said. "All troops, prepare for combat!" Gebek shouted. "Let's hope they are friendly..." He thought to himself. Chapter 1: At last The blastdoors opened and some shades were visible. One of the Astin marine nerves gave up and he fired a bullet. "Hold your fire goddamned! We aren't alone in this universe, we new meat! Be gentle to this new culture." Gebek shouted to the marine. "Do not worry, we had foreseen such thing and activated our shield." The Liberus said. "I am Lt. Gebek-Dur'na, its a pleasure to meet a new species." Gebek said while bowing. "It is indeed fine to meet another species, but that is not always the case. And the reason we boarded you is because we are bei-" The Liberus got interrupted by a navigator reporting that another ship is entering the system. "Friends of yours...?" Gebek asked. "Unfortunatly not..." The Liberus replied. Chapter 2: Evasive Action An explosion rocked the ship, " Auctors! " screeched the liberus. Canons fired off the liberus ship towards the Auctors, " Abandon your ship!, its not worth it!" said the liberus. In the chaos only around the 30 UGA crewmembers got in. " Get to the crossverse, the Julth will seperate them!" said one of the liberus. " Im trying, im trying!" Shouted another. " No, FTL!" Shouted another. Finally the bombardment stopped as they accelerated, " I must introduce myself, I am 1st fleet admiral Kuzad, of the 1356th fleet of the empire of the Liberus, can you contact a superior? We would just need a frequency," The Kuzad said, " And we are sorry, the Auctors were following us, we just escaped one of our planets being burned," as he said this he looked at the floor, " We want to tell them to never come this close to Imperius again, we might not be there to save you," Chapter 3: Discussions " Imperius...?" Gebek asked while looking through a window to the Debris of the UGA corvette. " I am sorry for the losses of your men. But it was the only way. Imperius is our galaxy, our home...but we are currently fighting for control against the Auctors." Kuzad said. " My men, my brothers, i have to avenge their deaths!" Gebek shouted to Kuzad. " We too thought the same thing in the start of our war. But it is hopeless, you would only get yourself killed and they will know of your excistance. The choice would be yours, doom your species for the deaths of some men or return to your galaxy and do not get too close again." Kuzad said. Gebek was considering what to do. But after several minutes he agreed. " I do not want to have the death of my species and the Yhangs just to avange some men. I thank you for having talked sense into me." Gebek said. " Now, to contact your superiours..." Kuzad said again. " The ship..." Gebek replied almost directly. " I beg your pardon...?" Kuzad said. " The ship has the necessary needs to contact them, our personnal transmittors do not reach that far..." Gebek said. " Then we must return to your ship..." Kuzad said with frightened eyes. Chapter 4: The Recovery A team of Yhang, Astin and Liberus started putting on suits to venture into space, " The Auctors will be scavenging the ship for any bodys, you don't know the strength it takes to resist the electromagnetic forces, and we are the only ones who can do so... we beg you to simply let our team of experts go-" Kuzad was cut off. "No! Right now i have the chance to avenge the men who died! I can avenge them without dooming my species!" Gebek practically shouted. Kuzad stopped talking, and allowed him to go. He watched as the Astin and Yhang started to put on weird suits, unlike any of the Liberus. Before closing the blastdoors Gebek turned around and said: " I'm an Astin. I'm stubborn, curious and willing to die for the intrests of the UGA. Chapter 5: Scavengers The blastdoors on the hull opened and as the air was sucked out they held some objects attached to the walls to keep inside. " Everybody still here?" Gebek asked. He got answered almost directly. " Good, i don't know about the level of the Auctors Transmittors but switch to frequency 127.8Ghz, private channel. Keep a low profile and leave some space between your brethrens, our only objective is to retrieve our Trans-Com Unit from the bridge. Try to avoid contact with these Auctors, if you do happen to make it, flee. Try to regroup with some Liberus and afterwards fight back." Gebek explained. The UGA crewmembers nodded their heads and they went out the ship slowly drifting to what was once a proud UGA Hiliom corvette. The Liberus looked to the UGA crewmembers after there were some prayers going through the com-channels. " I know it is hard. Seeing the first deaths of your species made by a hostile species." Kuzad said through the frequency. " You have no idea...and that was rhetorical..." Gebek said. After a while they arrived at the destroyed corvette. " Alright men, you know the objective, move out." Gebek said. The Liberus tried to stop us from rushing in but their reaction was too slow as the UGA crewmembers already went in to retrieve the Trans-Com Unit. " Sir, they went in without us!" one of the Liberus reported to Kuzad. " Fools, did you not hear what i said about 20 minutes ago!!?" Kuzad spoke through the frequency to Gebek. " I am sorry Admiral. But this is also a UGA orientated mission and therefore we choose our own path...Gebek out..." Afterwards Gebek disrupted the link to the Liberus ship. " Damned, the Auctors will find out about the UGA and they will all be killed in several days without being able to defend themselves!" Kuzad slammed his bolded hand against a wall. " Sir, we are nearing the bridge" An Yhang soldier reported. Gebek nodded his head and commanded them to move further. " Halt...i think my MT(Motion Tracker)just glitched or reported movement" An Astin marine said. An Yhang soldier sticked out his head to look for hostiles. He made some hand gestures indicating there were 2 Auctors. Gebek pointed to 3 Astins and made a gesture to make a NLT(Non-Lethal Takedown). The assigned marines nodded their heads and they activated their Ghoul cloak. After 3 minutes we got a 'all clear' signal and we saw the Auctors were unconsious. The Lifgym takedown did its job(a attack with a special Stun-Blade capable of temporarily absorbing neural power and injecting a toxic to erase the memory of the past 15 minutes and paralyzing their bodies temporarily aswell). Chapter 6: Expunge Something came over the comm channel, " Liberus and unidetified forces will be sterilized, identify, expunge, eradicate," " Dammit! The over watch will jam the-" Kuzad tried to say " Come in admiral!" said one of the Astin. One of the Auctors twitched, putting evereryone on edge. A flash went through the room, and some automatum footsoldiers came in jetpacks. " Open fire!" said a Yhang. The skirmish ended with many casulties, and one of the Yhang was floating in space as a blob. Gebek was one of the only survivors. " Go back to the Liberus, if you stay, then they will find out evereything!" Gebek said, as the other UGA nodded and used jetpacks to get back to the ship. Gebek moved into the comm room, typed a few words and grabbed the comm device. He quickly moved back towards the bridge, And with a dread he realized an Auctor was missing, and his motion tracker was fizzed out. Suddenly, he was slammed into a wall, and with horror Gebek watched the fleshy mass that was the auctor float down. Aearing pain shot through his head, and when Gebek tried to grab his head, more pain went all throughout his body. Then it felt like he was on fire. He wailed in vain, in space no one can hear you scream. " *static* This is first admiral Kuzad! Do you read me lieutenant?" Came through the radio, bet Gebek could only scream in pain. the Auctor moved him closer, examining him. Chapter 7: Mission complete Gebek was on the verge of breaking due to the pain. " I am Astin! I refuse to die! And if i have to, you will come with me!" Gebek shouted while throwing the Comm device away into a hole in the hull where another Astin passed by to pick it up. " Time! To! Meet! Our! Destiny!" Gebek shouted while pulling the pin of a grenade he grabbed out of his pockets. The already destroyed ship gained another hole as the remaining UGA troops returned to the Liberus ship with the Liberus forces and the Comm device. " And the Lt...?" Kuzad said through the frequency. All of the UGA forces pointed towards the new hole in the Corvette. " He was a courageous man, picking a fight with stronger enemies and still being able to complete his mission without losing all of his men." Kuzad said as he closed the blastdoors and pumped air into the room. Afterwards he ordered the crew on the bridge to open fire on the remains of the corvette to leave no evidence of the Astin or Yhang existance. The Astin carying the Comm device handed it over to Kuzad who, in turn, gave it to a technician to link it to their Communications channels. After 10 seconds the UGA high council became visible, the Yhang and Astin counsellors were shocked when seeing an alien species. " By Peons, how are you able to get on this channel, did you attack ou ships!!?" An Asin council member shouted. " My friend, you are making a wrong first encounter. Do you not see the UGA troops in the corner of the screen...?" An Yhang council member said. " My apologies. We are the Unified Gyxorian Alliance High Council. It is an honour to meet you." The Astin council member said while the whole council bowed. " It is a pleasure for us aswell. But we only contacted you to warn your species. The Viperius galaxy is a dangerous place, so is our galaxy, Imperius. We are at war wittth he Auctors, a species that has augmened hemselves. They will be able to destroy your planets and fleets in a matter of hours, do not come towards this sector of the galaxy again. We shall return your remaining troops and give you some tech to make your species prosper beter. But do we have your word on his agreement...?" Kuzad explained. " Indeed, we shall file this as the Hakbor'Tsava agreement. Where do you wish to return our troops?" The Yhang council member said. "I have a idea, a very secluded planet..." Epilogue: The Forgotten The Auctor stirred, " Sir, life suport critical, dropship inbound, Recover, revive, stabilize" It floated into othe dropship. The foolish alien who tried to kill him was dead, but they would suffer consequences... Category:Fiction